


What If You See The Darkest Side Of Me?

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Al menos lo intenté, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, En el segundo capítulo, Feelings Realization, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Foot Massage, Fushimi Saruhiko Is Bad at Feelings, Fushimi Saruhiko is Fifteen Years Old, Fushimi Saruhiko is in Love with Yata Misaki, Kusanagi Izumo is Twenty-two Years Old, Love Confession, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Fushimi Saruhiko/Kusanagi Izumo, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, lo juro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Saruhiko pasó la noche entera con fiebre. Al día siguiente, Misaki debe ir a su trabajo a medio tiempo, y no puede quedarse a cuidarlo. No hay nadie mejor capacitado para cumplir con la labor que Izumo. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?Día 9 delFictober 2020(capítulo 1).Consigna:Legalidad(aunque tengo la ligera sensación de que hice todo lo contrario xD).Día 22 delFictober 2020(capítulo 2).Consigna:“Lo siento y gracias.”Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Kusanagi Izumo, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki (mentioned)
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590
Kudos: 1





	1. Animal I Have Become

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de GoRA. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko pasó la noche entera con fiebre. Al día siguiente, Misaki debe ir a su trabajo a medio tiempo, y no puede quedarse a cuidarlo. No hay nadie mejor capacitado para cumplir con la labor que Izumo. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?
> 
> Día 9 del _**Fictober 2020**_.  
>  **Consigna :** Legalidad ~~(aunque tengo la ligera sensación de que hice todo lo contrario xD)~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título que le da nombre a esta historia y a este primer capítulo pertenece a la canción de Three Days Grace [“Animal I Have Become”](https://youtu.be/xqds0B_meys).
> 
> * * *

Las palabras de Misaki habían sido claras: “ _Saruhiko tiene fiebre. ¿Podría ir a cuidarlo por mí, por favor? Hace poco que conseguí este trabajo, y no quiero tener problemas si pido un día libre._ ” No iba a tener que repetirle la pregunta dos veces. De hecho, lo que siguió después de ella, fue interrumpido por un monosílabo que le aseguraba que iba a cumplir con su pedido. 

—No te preocupes, Yata-chan. Yo me encargaré de él, tú ve a trabajar tranquilo. Termino algunas cosas aquí en el bar y salgo para allá. ¿Dónde me dejas la llave? De acuerdo. Tú ve tranquilo. 

El dueño del bar no dejó siquiera que Misaki terminara de darle las gracias. Cortó la llamada y se apresuró a terminar de limpiar la barra. 

—¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó un bulto blanco sobre el sillón por el cual se asomó el rostro de Tatara. 

—Fushimi está enfermo. Yata-chan me dijo que fuera a cuidarlo en lo que él está trabajando. 

Tatara hizo una expresión que su oyente no advirtió. 

—¿Estás seguro? —Tatara se sentó sobre el sillón y la manta que estaba sobre su cuerpo cayó hasta el suelo haciendo un suave sonido—. Puedo ir yo si estás ocupado.

—No. 

Izumo miró a Tatara y ambos parecieron estar en medio de un inentendible intercambio de miradas. Un brazo pequeño de un color blanco como la nieve emergió de la manta que estaba sobre el sillón frente al que estaba Tatara e interrumpió la competencia. Anna lo miró a través de una canica carmesí, y luego miró a Izumo de la misma manera. 

—Está bien —dijo—. Está bien que Izumo vaya a cuidar de Saruhiko.

Tatara estaba por decir algo, pero la mirada dorada de un recién despierto Mikoto se lo impidió. Más que su mirada, fue el ceño fruncido con el que lo miró lo que lo hizo cerrar la boca y fruncir sus labios.

—Entonces, ya terminé todo por aquí. Si van a hacer desastres, por lo menos háganlo donde los clientes no puedan llegar a verlo —dijo Izumo mientras corroboraba que su billetera y su PDA estuvieran en su lugar—. Tendré el PDA a mi lado en todo momento, así que, me llaman si sucede algo malo. Nos vemos. 

Desde que conoció a Izumo, Tatara jamás lo había oído hablar con la velocidad en que lo había hecho. Era como si quisiera largarse de allí lo más rápido posible, y las razones detrás de eso, le estaban dejando un sabor amargo en la boca. 

—Anna, ¿no quieres ir a dormir arriba? —le preguntó Tatara con una sonrisa, una vez Izumo se fue. Aunque Anna vio a Mikoto con los ojos cerrados cuando volvió la mirada hacia él, no se la veía convencida de dejar al Rey Rojo solo—. No te preocupes, _King_ seguirá aquí cuando despiertes —Tatara esperó hasta que el silencio reemplazara el sonido de los zapatos de Anna sobre los escalones de madera para volver su rostro hacia Mikoto—. ¿Y tú qué crees, _King_? ¿Estuvo bien dejarlo ir? 

Mikoto abrió los ojos y se revolvió sobre el sillón. Se sentó para agarrar un cigarrillo y encenderlo. Después, volvió a una posición horizontal.

—Anna dijo que estaba bien.

—Eso también. Me pregunto qué fue lo que vio Anna como para decir algo así…

* * *

Misaki le envió un mensaje diciéndole que dejaría la llave debajo del felpudo frente a la puerta de entrada. Otro le decía que Saruhiko estaba durmiendo arriba. Y un tercero que Izumo ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de leer. Una vez entró, cerró la puerta con llave e inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada. Por algún extraño motivo sentía que el lugar era compatible con Saruhiko. Todo lo que parecía ser de Misaki se encontraba desparramado en el extremo contrario a la escalera que lo conducía al entrepiso. Izumo apoyó sobre la pequeña mesada entre la cocina y el fregadero las bolsas que tenía consigo. Guardó en la heladera lo que debía ir allí y volvió a meter en una bolsa lo que necesitaba llevar con Saruhiko. Lo primordial era el termómetro. Aunque pudiera sentir sólo con tocar su piel si seguía teniendo fiebre, quería asegurarse de la temperatura correcta en caso de que necesitara de un cuidado profesional. Luego de sacarse los zapatos y dejarlos a un costado de la escalera, Izumo subió al entrepiso donde encontró a Saruhiko durmiendo. Habría pensado que lo estaba haciendo plácidamente de no ser por la expresión de dolor que decoraba su pálido rostro. Debía reconocer que el color rosáceo que teñía sus mejillas no le quedaba mal, hasta podría decir que le daba un poco más de vida. Sacó el termómetro de su empaque y lo colocó debajo de la axila de Saruhiko. Él se quejó ante el repentino cambio de aire, pero sus párpados no se separaron. Mientras esperaba a que el aparato diera aviso de haber llegado a una conclusión, Izumo volcó agua de la botella que había comprado en un cuenco y humedeció un pedazo de trapo que apoyó luego sobre la frente de Saruhiko. Su respiración seguía un poco agitada aunque el termómetro no marcó un número que le diera algún tipo de alerta. Manteniendo sus manos dentro del trapo de algodón humedecido, Izumo fue acariciando el rostro del muchacho con él, bajando lentamente hasta su cuello y un poco más entre sus ropas hasta darse cuenta que le resultaría imposible seguir a menos que hiciera a un lado la manta que estaba abrigando su cuerpo. Debajo de esta, el cuerpo de Saruhiko estaba vestido con una remera y un pantalón que probablemente había sido parte del uniforme de la escuela secundaria. Luego de volver a humedecer el trapo, lo metió por debajo de la remera. No hubo reacción de su parte. Si se ponía a pensar detenidamente cuándo había visto un cambio en la expresión aburrida de ese muchacho, lo primero que llegaba a su mente era su figura en medio de una pelea. El rojo de Homura parecía brotar con un matiz particular desde el interior de Saruhiko cuando lo hacía. También recordaba que su rostro se transformaba en algunas otras ocasiones, pero no exactamente cuándo. El sol que se colaba por las rejillas del lugar golpeaba sobre los vidrios de los anteojos de Izumo. Estiró su cuerpo para dejarlos sobre las cajas que aparentaban ser el escritorio donde había una computadora y de repente su mirada reparó en un prominente bulto entre las piernas del muchacho. ¿Sería por eso que se lo veía tan intranquilo? Un suave quejido se escapó de entre los finos labios sellados de Saruhiko cuando la palma de Izumo rozó su erección, y él también sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Lo único que pudo hacer al respecto fue tragar saliva. El pantalón y la ropa interior de Saruhiko quedaron colgados de una de sus piernas. Izumo se sentó en medio de ellas y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del muchacho. Se veía que sus mejillas seguían calientes, su cabello oscuro parecían pinceladas sobre su blanca piel. Humedeció uno de sus pulgares con el agua que estaba a su lado y lo apoyó sobre los labios de Saruhiko. Él los cerró a su alrededor y succionó un par de veces de manera instintiva. Algo proveniente de lo profundo de sus pensamientos hizo que Izumo separara aquellos labios finos y los recorriera con las yemas de sus dedos. Se les antojaba con una desesperación casi animal. Pero una oportunidad como la que estaba teniendo iba a saborearla todo lo que pudiera. Besó su frente, su nariz, sus pómulos. Se acobardó un poco cuando llegó a sus labios. Ese era el premio mayor, ¿no? Siguió con sus labios por su cuello, lamiendo la vena más prominente. Sentir que Saruhiko temblaba bajo su pulso lo hizo sonreír cínicamente. Descendió por su torso y lo recorrió también con las yemas de sus dedos. Mientras su boca se encargaba de recorrer su pecho, sus dedos recorrían sus costillas y Saruhiko reaccionó emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción. Podría agregar eso a la lista de las pocas cosas que hacían reaccionar a ese muchacho. Vio sus mejillas tornándose más coloradas, su respiración un poco más agitada. Izumo descendió con todo su cuerpo hasta sus piernas. Levantó una de ellas con cuidado y la acarició con delicadeza. En un estado febril, Saruhiko parecía una muñeca de porcelana, pero las pocas veces que su cuerpo reaccionaba, Izumo dudaba entre si seguir hasta tocar sus límites o retroceder y sólo quedarse sentado a su lado, cuidando de él. En esos momentos, el instinto animal era más poderoso que su razón y lo obligaba a seguir adelante. Los débiles gemidos emitidos por Saruhiko, también. Lamió sus largas extremidades hasta darse cuenta del líquido viscoso que se derramó de su erección en el momento en que su húmedo músculo tocó la planta de su pie. Mientras masajeaba el otro con algo de presión y su lengua mojaba su piel un poco más, usó su mano para masturbarlo. La expresión de Saruhiko alcanzando el clímax era algo que se quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria. Antes ya lo había visto emocionado por una batalla, pero era como si el cuerpo de Saruhiko retrocediera para no alcanzar un nivel de excitación que le resultara imposible de controlar. Porque todo debía estar dentro del margen del control de Saruhiko. No había otra manera para que él hiciera las cosas a menos que así fuera. En ese instante, un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Izumo. ¿Había sido esa la primera vez que Saruhiko acababa? ¿Y ni siquiera estaba consciente de eso? Una suave risa se escapó de sus labios y se acercó a besar su frente. Cuando volvió a su posición anterior, sin soltar la pierna de Saruhiko, dejó que uno de sus dedos fuera un poco más debajo de sus testículos. Sin dejar de mirar el rostro del menor se dejó guiar por el sentido del tacto. Luego vería qué excusa diría si se despertaba y lo encontraba en tal situación; por el momento, lo vería reaccionar a la intromisión de su largo dedo índice en su interior. Lo había hecho lento, con calma, aunque el sudor corría por la espalda de Izumo. Hizo pequeños círculos dentro del orificio sin que se notara lo ansioso que estaba. Saruhiko seguía sin reaccionar, así que metió otro con la misma tranquilidad y usó su boca para darle sexo oral. Sintió que el cuerpo del muchacho daba pequeños saltos entre sus manos, y eso lo hizo salivar hasta que sonidos obscenos llenaron cada rincón de ese lugar cubierto de humedad. Usó un tercer dedo y Saruhiko se estremeció, sus labios se entreabrieron temblorosos y sintiendo Izumo que su respiración parecía detenerse por unos instantes, un sabor que él recibió gustoso se deslizó por su garganta. Bajó el cuerpo del menor y, con cuidado, lo puso boca abajo. Su fiebre parecía haber disminuido, o quizás él ya había sido contagiado por esa misma fiebre y no era capaz de diferenciar ambas temperaturas. Acarició su propia erección por sobre sus pantalones y sólo se bajó la cremallera para hacerla salir, finalmente. Miró de reojo los condones que había comprado, pero ya no podía aguantar más. Volvió a pensar que en el peor de los casos, algo se le ocurriría. Introdujo lentamente la cabeza de su hombría entre los muslos abiertos de Saruhiko. Seguía algo estrecho, pero de no haber sido paciente con el juego previo, estaba seguro que todo su empeño se hubiera reducido a la nada misma. Quería penetrarlo. Quería romperlo. Quería ser él la única persona que tuviera la dicha de ver reaccionar a Saruhiko. Una expresión de ternura se dibujó en su rostro e hizo el cabello del muchacho a un lado para poder apreciar su rostro. Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, y su cuerpo seguía demasiado caliente. Sin embargo, algo le advertía que no era culpa de la fiebre, porque Izumo había estado en su mismo estado muchas veces antes que esa. Volvió a meterse en el cuerpo del muchacho un poco más, y se dio cuenta que el leve roce de su piel contra su nuca, lo hacía estrecharse. Jugó con eso un poco, y los gemidos de Saruhiko empezaron a desbordarse de sus labios. Izumo fue metiendo su longitud cada vez más profundo dentro de su cuerpo con cada embestida. Quería marcar con rojo esa delicada piel que quizás nunca antes había sido mancillada. Pero la razón aparecía esporádicamente, sabía que si lo hacía, eso lo delataría al día siguiente. Sin embargo, sus dedos se clavaron en los muslos del muchacho mientras, otra vez, lo masturbaba. Tenía que reconocer la resistencia que tenía. Hasta podría decir que le tenía un poco de envidia. Sintiendo su erección siendo oprimida por el cuerpo de Saruhiko, Izumo se dio cuenta que no duraría mucho más. En el instante en que acabó, agarrando la nuca de Saruhiko con las yemas de sus dedos, escuchó un débil sonido derramándose de sus labios.

—Misaki…

Era tarde, pero lo había recordado. Esa era otra de las pocas veces que había visto reaccionar a Saruhiko, y lo que lo había llevado a cuestionar la presencia del muchacho en Homura: cada vez que Misaki lo ignoraba, él ponía una expresión de dolor que enmascaraba con aburrimiento y cansancio. Por eso se había dejado hacer, ¿no? Porque en su mente, era Misaki el que le estaba haciendo el amor.

* * *

Quejidos y patadas sin fin hicieron que Saruhiko chasqueara la lengua. Sintió que los párpados le pesaban y le costaba horrores separarlos. Se sentó con lentitud y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Examinó a su alrededor y vio un pequeño cuenco vacío con un trapo encima. Había sufrido un golpe de calor que lo dejó en cama. Lo había recordado. Pero, ¿quién lo había cuidado? ¿Había sido Misaki? Una tímida sonrisa se formó en su rostro que, aunque estuviera pálido, podía decirse que había recuperado su color normal. Se acercó a su computadora, gateando, para agarrar los anteojos que estaban al lado del teclado, y bajar la escalera del entrepiso. Aunque intentó apoyar las plantas de sus pies sobre los escalones, alcanzó sólo a apoyarse sobre el más cercano y terminó agarrándose con fuerza para no terminar cayendo de cabeza al piso. Sintió un cosquilleo recorriéndole la espalda y sus piernas parecieron perder toda su fuerza. Sin soltar la escalera, se sentó de rodillas en el suelo e intentó analizar la situación. Se levantó la remera, pero no pareciera que hubiera sufrido alguna herida. Enredó una de sus manos entre sus cabellos pero tampoco pareciera que hubiera recibido alguna especie de golpe mientras estaba dormido. La fiebre también había desaparecido. O por lo menos él podía asegurar que no se sentía para nada afiebrado. Y entonces lo recordó. Había soñado con Misaki. Había tenido un sueño _genial_ con Misaki. La sangre pareció acumularse en la cara de Saruhiko en ese momento. Ayudándose de las escaleras, se puso de pie, agarró la almohada que estaba al lado de su compañero de habitación y se la lanzó a la cara, despertándolo de un sobresalto de esa manera.

—¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?!

El sonido de la puerta de baño cerrándose con un golpe terminó de despertar a Misaki que, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, se preguntó qué demonios le estaba sucediendo a Saruhiko.

* * *

Aunque las ventanas de los pisos superiores estuvieran abiertas, el aire fresco se rehusaba a llegar al primer piso del bar. Fue por esa razón que la menor integrante del clan clamó por algo fresco que apaciguara un poco el calor del ambiente. Con un helado en mano cada uno, los demás integrantes estaban dispersos en torno a las mesas y a la barra. Saruhiko, como de costumbre, estaba sentado a una distancia considerable del ruidoso grupo. Chasqueó la lengua cuando su dedo pulgar terminó manchado de un color rosa. Lo llevó a sus labios y lo limpió con la lengua. De repente, tuvo una reminiscencia. Había pasado algunas semanas desde que cayó enfermo por un golpe de calor, pero recordaba que le había preguntado a Misaki si alguien más aparte de él se encargó de cuidarlo. En su mente apareció la imagen de Izumo con una expresión que jamás había visto. Su mirada se cruzó con la del segundo al mando de Homura, pero el mayor no pudo interpretar la reacción que, sin saberlo, había despertado en Saruhiko. Lo que obtuvo de él, en cambio, fue el sonido del chasquido de su lengua. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá sin haber cerrado la pestaña/ventana cuando estabas a la mitad de esta historia, gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> ¿Por qué si la consigna era legalidad terminé escribiendo todo lo contrario? Nunca lo sabremos.  
> ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que Saruhiko empezó a darse cuenta de lo que pasó con Izumo? Eso sí, probablemente, lo sabremos ;)


	2. The Flavor of the Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko enfrenta a Izumo respecto a lo que hizo, pero la razón detrás de sus palabras hará que el mayor nuevamente tome una mala decisión que volverá a destrozar a ambos.
> 
> Día 22 del _**Fictober 2020**_.  
>  **Consigna :** “Lo siento y gracias.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de Miranda, [“Yo te diré”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTpFyAyH5Ig) (pero está en inglés, porque todos los títulos hasta ahora son en inglés xD).

Saruhiko había esperado el momento oportuno. Aunque la duda le carcomía la mente, él era una persona paciente si se lo proponía, y el mínimo margen de error en sus conjeturas desataría un problema a una escala inimaginable. Después de todo, tenía que tener las pruebas fehacientes de que Izumo había estado un mes atrás en la habitación donde vivía junto con Misaki, y su amigo no era justamente la persona más confiable a la hora de preguntar esas cosas –a menos que se tratara de algo relacionado con Mikoto, claro está-. Había sido por ese motivo que tardó tanto en hablar con la persona en cuestión. Había sido complicado cruzarse en solitario con las tres personas que probablemente sabrían algo.

Preguntarle a Tatara fue sencillo. Aunque en su respuesta se notara cierto nerviosismo, Saruhiko sabía que no indagaría demasiado en el asunto, a sabiendas de que podría molestarse por el simple hecho de estar manteniendo una charla con él.

Anna fue, como siempre, críptica. Pero admitió que Izumo había ido a verlo a pedido de Misaki.

Preguntarle a Mikoto era en vano cuando Anna ya le había confirmado lo que quería saber.

Lo único que faltaba para terminar de armar su rompecabezas mental era estar a solas con ese sujeto. Y Saruhiko se había armado con todos los cuchillos que tenía, por si acaso tenía que enfrentarse al segundo al mando de Homura. Enfrentarse a él era estúpido, pero nadie iba a decir que no hizo el intento. No iba a agarrarlo desprevenido una segunda vez.

Por ese motivo, y ante la sorpresa de todos, fue el primero en ofrecerse para acompañarlo a comprar bebidas al distrito vecino. Saruhiko había dicho que le dolía la cabeza y pensaba que quizás el aire de la calle lo calmaría un poco. Aunque las reacciones de los presentes en el bar fueron distintas, él ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

El negocio al que debían ir estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ir caminando. Izumo no estaba del todo seguro si el ruido de la calle calmaría la migraña que sentía su acompañante, pero tampoco podía decirlo ya que la arruga en su entrecejo siempre siguió ahí. Le dijo que, aprovechando su compañía, compraría más de lo que pensaba y lo llevaría a su departamento, que quedaba en el camino de regreso. Saruhiko no objetó.

El departamento del mayor era bastante amplio, y Saruhiko pensaba con qué dinero pagaba eso teniendo en cuenta que el bar HOMRA era básicamente una fachada para el Clan Rojo. Examinando la pintura colgada en una de las paredes de la sala de estar, no se percató de la presencia del dueño en el lugar por lo que, cuando le habló, instintivamente dejó caer un cuchillo desde su manga.

—¿Quieres algo para beber, Fushimi?

—No —le dijo de manera seca. Izumo sonrió al notar el brillo del filo de la hoja asomándose entre los dedos del muchacho.

—No hacía falta que trajeras eso.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Su intercambio de miradas duró bastante. Era como si Izumo quisiera leer lo que estaba pensando Saruhiko de esa manera. Claro que no contaba con ese poder. Terminó lanzándose sobre el amplio sillón y encendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Qué quieres saber? Viniendo de ti es raro que me hayas acompañado.

—No quiero saber nada. Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? No te entiendo.

Izumo observó a Saruhiko a través del humo que se escapaba del cigarrillo.

—Hace un mes fuiste a casa cuando estaba enfermo. Misaki te lo pidió —el aludido estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo estaba. Se sentía así—. No lo niegues. Lo confirmé con Totsuka-san y con Anna.

—¿Qué me delató? —Saruhiko estaba por responderle, pero terminó cerrando con fuerza sus labios. El mayor suspiró y dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero—. Tienes razón. Fui un idiota. Y lo siento. No debí haberte hecho eso. Aunque debo decirte que no era en mí en quien estabas pensando en realidad.

—¿Ahora vas a chantajearme?

—¡Para nada! —se apresuró a negar Izumo tanto con un movimiento de cabeza como de manos—. Sólo fue una observación.

—No voy a decir que lo que hiciste sea despreciable, pero tampoco diré que haya sido agradable.

—Traté de hacer lo mejor que pude para no lastimarte —reconoció Izumo mientras pasaba una mano sobre sus cabellos.

—Deberías haber intentado más.

El hombre dirigió la mirada hacia Saruhiko. Pensó que había oído mal, así que le pidió que reiterara su pregunta.

—¿Más?

—Si vas a tener sexo con alguien, por lo menos, hazlo cuando ese alguien esté despierto.

Izumo no tuvo momento de reaccionar. Se levantó del sillón cual resorte y se acercó a Saruhiko.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres acostarte conmigo, Fushimi? 

— _Tú_ eres el que se quiere acostar conmigo. Tómalo como un favor.

—Sí que eres cruel…

Hizo el intento de acariciar su rostro, pero si ese chico tenía sus armas encima, cualquier movimiento en falso sería desfavorable para la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

—¿Dónde está tu habitación?

Le pareció perversamente tierno el apuro que tenía para saciar su sed de sexo. Era apenas un chiquillo y ya sentía que tenía el derecho de darle órdenes. Sin embargo, una parte suya sabía que estaba mal. No quería ser herido cuando escuchara que de sus labios se escapaba el nombre de alguien más, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban en su habitación y él se estaba sentando sobre su cama. Izumo se quitó el pañuelo rojo anudado alrededor de su cuello y se lo extendió a Saruhiko. Era un maldito masoquista después de todo.

—Ten.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que vendes tus ojos.

Saruhiko sólo lo miró. Se quitó los anteojos y se vendó con el pañuelo.

—¿Qué debería hacer con esto?

—Nada —respondió Izumo acariciando con ternura una de las mejillas del muchacho que, no acostumbrado a tal muestra de afecto, se estremeció—. A partir de ahora, ya no hablaré, Fushimi. Lo que quieras pensar o imaginar, eres libre de hacerlo.

El aludido frunció los labios, y arqueó una ceja. Izumo sabía que pese a haber sido él quien tomó la iniciativa, Saruhiko no estaba completamente convencido, así que debía probárselo con su cuerpo y esperaba que así quisiera repetir la situación un par de veces más. Quería llorar. Había caído bajo, pero con lo que iba a hacer, caería todavía más bajo todavía. Se acercó más a Saruhiko y volvió a acariciar su rostro. Él tembló de nuevo y eso lo hizo sonreír. Se acercó para besar una de sus mejillas y bajó por su piel hasta su cuello, mientras sus manos desabrochaban su buzo y camisa y, luego de deshacerse del arnés donde tenía sus armas, acarició su delgado torso. Besó la marca de Homura que estaba sobre su clavícula izquierda y le pareció escuchar un débil gemido de placer. Quería preguntarle si le gustaba, pero le había dicho que no lo hablaría. Sólo le quedaba encontrar sus zonas erógenas por sí mismo. Bajó con sus labios por su pecho y su lengua rozó sus costillas generando que Saruhiko se estremeciera. En ese momento recordó que había reaccionado de una manera similar la primera vez que había hecho eso, así que usó sus dedos para presionar un poco la piel sobre sus huesos, y todo su cuerpo se movió por la sensación.

—Basta —gimoteó. Izumo pensaba que lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo era tan abrumador que, en vez de pedirle que siguiera, estaba haciendo lo contrario. Sin embargo, decidió hacerle caso y se detuvo. Quería dilatar su fantasía todo lo que pudiera, aunque su cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo y ya estuviera palpando su erección por sobre su pantalón. Su lengua llegó al abdomen del muchacho, subió el elástico de su ropa interior con los dientes y lo vio retorcerse. Raspando su piel con los dientes, Izumo bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Con tan poco y ese chico ya estaba erecto. Mientras dudaba en si debía detenerse en su entrepierna tuvo una reminiscencia, y le quitó las medias para masajear sus pies. Cuando sus dedos apretaron con fuerza su piel, Saruhiko ya no pudo evitar esconder lo que estaba sintiendo y lanzó un gemido que Izumo debía reconocer, lo sorprendió. Mientras seguía con sus masajes, ocasionando que el cuerpo de Saruhiko se estremeciera, su otra mano empezó a masturbarlo. Quería que lo sintiera todo y que siguiera gimiendo sólo para él. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir el cálido aliento de Saruhiko sobre su piel cada vez que gemía. Y de pronto, se le antojó besar esos labios, inmiscuirse en esa boca abierta y dejarlo sin aliento. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no ser rechazado, el muchacho giró repentinamente la cabeza y usó ambas manos de escudo—. No. Sin besos —Izumo lanzó una sonrisa. Intuía la razón detrás de eso. Él ya le había robado su virginidad, y las experiencias que él pudiera llegar a tener con una persona amada se estaban reduciendo rápidamente con su intervención. Había sido un pedido implícito, pero Izumo sabía que si cruzaba ese límite, definitivamente ya no habría vuelta atrás, y mucho menos una próxima vez. Respetando sus deseos, volvió entre sus piernas y succionó su erección mientras una de sus manos jugaba entre las costillas de Saruhiko y, la otra, intentaba de manera torpe abrir el frasco de lubricante que había quedado entre sus sábanas. De nuevo, los condones se asomaron, y de nuevo Izumo los ignoró. Saruhiko no le había dejado claro que había estado despierto cuando él acabó dentro suyo y, de haber sido ese el caso, Izumo no estaría respirando, mucho menos estaría a punto de repetirlo. Por lo tanto, si no se había dado cuenta una vez, tampoco lo haría una segunda. Metió uno de sus dedos lentamente por debajo de sus testículos mientras sentía las manos de Saruhiko haciendo presión sobre su cabeza. Podía sentir su glande golpeándole el paladar y abriéndose camino hasta su tráquea. Él tomó aire y trató de aceptarlo lo más que pudo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre aunque fuera un poco. Metió un segundo dedo y lo empujó un poco más mientras hurgaba en búsqueda del punto exacto que esperaba le hiciera sentir a Saruhiko un poco más de placer. Al sentir el cuerpo que estaba encima suyo tensarse, se dio cuenta que era ahí, y mientras su cabeza se movía sobre su erección, lo oyó gemir—. Misaki —el nombre de una persona ajena pudo haberlo desanimado, pero en el instante en que estaba a punto de echarlo todo por la borda, recordó que desde el primer momento, Saruhiko nunca había estado dispuesto a acostarse con él. Apenas se mostró un poco interesado luego de que le dijera que se vendara los ojos. Había sido un mal movimiento, por lo menos para él, y para lo destrozado que tenía el corazón de por sí. Pasó sus largos dedos por sobre las manos de Saruhiko para que aflojara el agarre que seguía manteniendo sobre él, y el muchacho entendió el gesto. Izumo se incorporó y se desvistió. Nadie lo estaba mirando, así que no importaba realmente cómo lo hacía. Sin embargo, fue lento, de manera sensual, como si quisiera que Saruhiko percibiera sus movimientos pese a tener los ojos vendados. No supo si lo había hecho, y probablemente nunca se enteraría; pero la parte suya que era vanidosa, esperaba que lo hubiera sentido de alguna manera. Agarró su erección entre sus manos y vertió un poco del lubricante sobre ella. Los gemidos que no debían llegar a oídos de Saruhiko se manifestaron en el imperceptible hilo de sangre que bajó de su boca al haberse mordido los labios. Abrió un poco las piernas de Saruhiko y lo penetró lentamente—… Misaki —algo por lo que debería sentir satisfacción se sentía terrible, pero Izumo hacía todo lo posible por acallar esa parte moral suya y empezar a embestir el cuerpo de Saruhiko. Ya no era como esa primera vez. Ahora él estaba despierto y, aunque no estuviera viéndolo y su mente estuviera pensando en alguien más, Saruhiko estaba reaccionando a lo que él le estaba haciendo. Lo embistió en esa misma posición hasta que sintió que su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrado a él, y lo sentó contra la cabecera de la cama para agarrarse de ella y embestirlo con fuerza. Izumo pudo sentir el débil agarre del muchacho sobre sus espaldas, como si estuviera dudando. Él sostuvo una de sus manos y besó su dorso con ternura, algo que no parecía tener relación con el ruido que hacía la cabecera contra la pared en respuesta a cada embestida. En algún momento, debido a la fricción de sus cuerpos, Saruhiko había llegado al clímax. Izumo se maldijo por haberse pedido ese momento al estar besando su cuello, pero todavía quedaba el suyo y no faltaba demasiado para que lo acompañara. Mientras trazaba un camino desde sus hombros hacia abajo con sus dedos, y su cuerpo estaba de una manera imposible pegado al suyo, Izumo sintió que su estómago se estremecía, que una corriente eléctrica lo impulsaba a penetrar aún más profundo el cuerpo de Saruhiko. Fue en ese instante en que tenía que hacerlo. Quitándole las vendas de los ojos y encontrándose con su mirada llena de placer y confusión, Izumo lo agarró del mentón y besó sus labios. En el instante en que él abrió su boca, simplemente lo besó como había querido, hasta dejarlo sin aire, mientras sentía su erección descargándose dentro del cuerpo de Saruhiko que, con sus manos, trataba de alejarse de él. No pasó siquiera un minuto hasta que eso sucedió. Izumo salió de su interior y el espectáculo fue asqueroso. Si tenía que hacer un recuento de las veces que había tenido sexo con alguien sin protección, en todas Saruhiko había sido partícipe. Podía oír el sonido a su alrededor, el elástico golpeando su piel, la cremallera de su pantalón siendo levantada, el sonido de la hebilla de un cinturón y ropa siendo puesta, todo eso contrastando con el vacío que sentía por dentro.

—Fushimi —su voz sonaba apagada, sin vida—. Lo siento… y gracias.

Le había costado decir algo. Sólo eso quería después de lo que había hecho. Quería decir algo. Pero, ¿en qué parte de su cabeza estaba alojada la esperanza de que Saruhiko, al oír esas palabras, volviera a sus brazos y le dijera que lo aceptaba? ¿Que le perdonaba haber roto su promesa y que le permitía estar a su lado? El sonido del chasquido de su lengua fue despertándolo poco a poco de su fantasía, y la puerta del departamento cerrándose terminó por darle la aprobación que esperaba para largarse a llorar. Había sido un estúpido. No le había bastado con ser rechazado una vez, tenía que hacer el ridículo dos veces. Tenía que abrirle su corazón a la persona menos pensada y esperar que él mágicamente le correspondiera. Pero, él era Izumo, no era Misaki.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de un golpe hizo que Misaki lanzara el aparato con el que estaba jugando por los aires. Miró por sobre su hombro a la única persona que podría haber hecho eso, quien, en vez de saludarlo, chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, varias veces, mientras agarraba algo de ropa del perchero y entraba al baño, cerrando la puerta de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con la de la entrada. Misaki volvió a su juego. Lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido a su amigo, se lo diría más tarde, o terminaría yéndose junto con el agua de la ducha. Para cuando Saruhiko salió, Misaki estaba hurgando en internet a través de su PDA. No había nada interesante para ver en realidad, pero había algunas reseñas de juegos de las que quería hablar más tarde con Saruhiko. De pronto, sintió un incómodo peso sobre su espalda y se giró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me estoy recostando sobre tu espalda, ¿no puedo?

Se le notaba en el rostro y en la manera de hablar que estaba molesto, pero Misaki no podía comprender qué le había sucedido, y dudaba bastante en preguntarle.

—Saru… ¿Sucedió algo que estás tan enojado? —el aludido lo miró de reojo y pudo ver que ni siquiera su mirada más cargada de furia lo había hecho estremecer. Terminó suspirando y lanzó la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello a un costado para acostarse sobre el cuerpo de Misaki que esta vez reaccionó lanzando un grito—. ¡Saru! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Quédate quieto y cierra la boca.

Intimidado ante la ilógica reacción de su mejor amigo, Misaki volvió su atención a su PDA.

—No sé qué te pasa, pero te digo: estás extraño.

—¿Y eso te preocupa?

—Por supuesto que me preocupa —Saruhiko lo miró de reojo, y Misaki miró hacia atrás—. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no? —Saruhiko tardó en responder. En realidad, si conocía a Misaki, y lo conocía a la perfección, sabía que no lo había preguntado esperando que él respondiera de alguna manera. Sin embargo, algo de lo que había vivido le daba una leve pista de cómo sería su futuro si seguía en esa dicotomía de ser el mejor amigo de la persona que amaba. Sin siquiera pestañar, se acostó a su lado y sosteniendo su mentón en alto, besó sus labios con delicadeza. No había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento, así que pudo observar cómo las mejillas del mayor se ponían coloradas en cuestión de segundos y sus ojos se abrían de una forma anormal. Ese beso fue completamente diferente al que Izumo le había robado. Era con Misaki, y todo su cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo que lo hizo sonreír un poco—. ¿Qué fue eso? 

—¿Tan virgen eres que no te sabes lo que es un beso?

—¡Claro que sé lo que es un beso! ¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué me diste un beso!

—Porque quería darte mi primer beso a ti.

Quizás estaba mintiendo, pero decir la verdad significaba tener que ahondar en una situación que no quería. Por lo menos, no en ese momento.

—Es tu primer beso…

—Así es.

—¡Y fue mi primer beso también!

Desesperado, Misaki agarró su almohada y se cubrió el rostro con ella.

—¿Misaki? 

—¡Te dije que no me llames por mi nombre! —respondió el aludido mientras lo golpeaba con la almohada.

—Oye, es injusto. ¿Es decir que tú sí puedes llamarme por mi nombre, pero yo no?

—Por donde lo veas, está mal.

Misaki se quedó mirando la parte inferior del entrepiso de brazos cruzados.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Que me hayas besado. También era mi primer beso, y ambos somos hombres, y…

—Te quiero —la catarata de excusas de Misaki se detuvo abruptamente al oír su confesión. Aunque su mirada seguía sobre el entrepiso, Saruhiko pudo ver la copia exacta de la expresión que había tenido cuando posó sus labios sobre los suyos—. Te quiero mucho, Misaki —lentamente, la cabeza del aludido giró hacia él. Intuía qué iba a preguntarle, así que se apresuró a responderle—. No como amigos. Como algo más que amigos.

En ese momento, Saruhiko no daba con las palabras para transmitirle lo que sentía. Creía que decirle que lo amaba de buenas a primera sólo lo haría salir corriendo, y lo que quería era tratar de encontrar las palabras exactas como para que un idiota como él comprendiera sus sentimientos.

—Saru…

—Lo siento. No debí hacerlo —sentía que se acercaban un par de palabras que lo lastimarían, y de pronto, se dio cuenta que lo mejor hubiera sido permanecer callado y que su corazón no saliera a hablar por él. Se sentó rápidamente y le dio la espalda, pero al poco tiempo sintió la mano de Misaki agarrando la suya con fuerza.

—Saru, espera.

No quería girarse. No quería que se terminara. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad. Fue Misaki quien se acercó a él y le dio un beso en una de sus comisuras. Algo tan imperceptible que lo hizo sonreír un poco. Levantó sus manos con algo de temor y acarició delicadamente su rostro.

—Misaki…

Sentía su pecho cálido. Sus mejillas cálidas. Las manos que estaban tocando el rostro de Misaki generaban electricidad que le recorría todo el cuerpo, y el intento por no sonreír era en vano. ¿Sería eso lo más cercano a la felicidad? Una suave risa se escapó de sus labios y apoyó su frente sobre la de Misaki. Volvió a decir su nombre porque no sabía qué más decir. Sus cabellos fueron acariciados por el mayor, y él cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—No sé qué es lo que siento. Pero me gusta que estemos así.

Misaki se sentó en torno al cuerpo de Saruhiko para poder abrazarlo. Él lo aceptó entre sus brazos y se quedaron un buen rato en esa posición hasta que el más alto cayó sobre su espalda llevándose a Misaki con él. El otro se incorporó de inmediato y Saruhiko estalló en carcajadas que su amigo calló golpeándolo con su almohada.

—¿Misaki? Quiero hacerlo.

—¿Hacer?

—Quiero que hagamos el amor, maldito virgen.

El aludido balbuceó a medida que su rostro se ponía cada vez más y más rojo.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú también eres un virgen!

—Dejaré que lo pruebes por ti mismo.

Saruhiko sonrió y Misaki le devolvió el gesto. Se lanzó encima suyo e intentó hacerle cosquillas pero era como si el muchacho no tuviera sensibilidad en el cuerpo. Molesto, metió las manos dentro de su remera y al tocar sus cosquillas sintió que Saruhiko se estremecía.

—¿Te gusta esto? —le preguntó mientras sonreía de lado.

—No. No lo hagas.

Misaki escuchó que Saruhiko acompañó su pedido con el sonido del chasquido de su lengua. Así que intuyó que realmente le molestaba. Bajó sus manos junto con la vista y notó una prominente protuberancia asomándose en su entrepierna.

—Ah.

—¿Qué?

—Te gustó.

—¿Qué? Te dije que no.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

Saruhiko reparó en su erección y sólo emitió un monosílabo. Cuando se dio cuenta que él se encontraba en su misma situación, se tapó con las manos. Saruhiko resopló y agarró las manos de Misaki mientras se acostaba encima suyo.

—Hagámoslo juntos.

Sus pantalones estaban enredados entre sus piernas, la fricción de su piel sobre su cuerpo generaban en ambos muchachos sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado. A Saruhiko no le importaba el desastre que quedaría sobre la cama de Misaki, después se encargaría de limpiarlo de alguna u otra manera, y resultaría en una buena excusa para hacer que durmiera con él un par de días. Se encontraba tan cerca del clímax que hasta podía tocarlo aunque fuera algo intangible. A sus oídos llegó la voz de Misaki diciendo su nombre. Aunque lo tuviera al lado, sonaba tan lejano que dolía. Y en ese momento abrió los ojos.

—¿Saru? ¿Estás bien?

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Saruhiko se encontró durmiendo en la cama de Misaki, y recordó que al salir del baño se acostó sobre su espalda mientras secaba su cabello y que, en algún momento, se había quedado dormido.

—Qué imaginación de mierda —murmuró mientras sentía cómo las comisuras de sus labios irónicamente se curvaban hacia arriba.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Me estabas llamando entre sueños, por eso te desperté.

Cuando lo observó, Saruhiko se dio cuenta que Misaki parecía haberse preocupado por él, y se preguntó si debía hacer lo mismo que en su sueño. Si debía cortar la brecha que los separaba y besar sus labios, si debía hablar con sinceridad y decirle que estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorado de él, si debía reconocer en voz alta que si seguía estando en Homura era porque esa era la única manera de permanecer a su lado. Pero tardó tanto en tomar una decisión que Misaki ya estaba dándole la espalda mientras preparaba la comida. Misaki siempre le daba la espalda, y ya no lo miraba.

—Soy un idiota, ¿no? —su susurro quedó perdido en el aire. No había llegado a Misaki, y no era como si él quisiera que lo oyera en primer lugar. Pero mientras seguía viendo su espalda, recordó que cuando había ido a su casa, una tarde lluviosa, él le había asegurado que siempre oiría su voz. Sintiendo sus labios temblando, y su razón gritándole que cerrara la boca, separó sus labios y susurró—. Te quiero.

Su confesión quedó ahí. En medio de su garganta. Él había oído que algo salía de entre sus labios, pero, de nuevo, no había llegado a Misaki. Sintiendo unas incontrolables ganas de llorar miró a la pared. Al no saber en qué parte del camino se había equivocado, no sabía qué podía hacer para cambiar en algo todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje. De nuevo, Izumo le pedía disculpas y le daba las gracias. “¿Por qué?”, fue lo que le mandó Saruhiko. No esperaba respuesta. Ya había estado acostumbrado a no esperar nada de nadie, y Misaki había llegado a su vida para demostrarle todo lo contrario, dándole esperanzas inútiles a la miserable vida que llevaba. ¿De qué servía que lo hiciera si iba a terminar alejándose de su vida? Izumo había respondido a su pregunta, pero Saruhiko apagó el teléfono y dejó el mensaje sin leer. Se quitó los anteojos y cerró los ojos. Quería volver a tener esa fantasía en la que le confesaba su amor a Misaki y él correspondía a sus sentimientos, al menos una última vez. Una risa se escapó de lo profundo de su pecho al darse cuenta que era igual a Izumo. Ambos eran unos idiotas que se habían dejado llevar por algo llamado amor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> No pensé en hacer este segundo episodio
> 
> ## TAN ANGST
> 
> XD  
> Tampoco había escrito el noveno día pensando en retomarlo, pero, como se habrá notado, y como ya mencioné, vine haciendo este desafío sobre la fecha (los días en que no publicaba estaba tratando de plasmar algo en Word), y como el oneshot de ese día había quedado en un final abierto, ¿por qué no? ;) (aunque... este también parece un final abierto, ¿no? xD)


End file.
